The present invention relates to an external window shutter, and more particularly to a shutter having a driving mechanism allowing for simultaneous displacement, in opposite direction, of both panels of the window shutter.
Window shutter units to hide and unhide a window opening by simultaneously displacement of flat panels have been known a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,568 issued to F. J. Moss on Nov. 10, 1942, disclose shutter panels moving along tracks between an opened position at the side of a window and a closed position in front of the window and that are manipulated by means of cables extending through the building wall to be accessible inside the building. The panels of the window shutter are not designed for tight mutual engagement in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,666 issued to James D. Davidson on May 19, 1981 describes a shutter system which cannot be activated by users from inside the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,242 issued to Perron on Apr. 13, 1999 describes thermally insulating external window shutter, in which only one panel of the shutter is activated at a time, thus requiring one bore through the wall of the house for driving each panel of the shutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,073 issued to Meddick on Feb. 10, 1970 discloses a frame having front and rear channels on which window shutters move. Also disclosed are two separate off-frame guides on which the shutters move once they have cleared the window opening. When the shutters are in their closed configuration, the off-frame guides will be exposed on the wall. This increases the overall size of the frame and is aesthetically disfavoured. In addition, since both the off-frame guides and the channels are exposed during opening and closing, particulate matter such as snow, ice or dirt may interfere with the operation of the shutters.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an external window shutter that obviates the above mentioned disadvantages.
An advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter secures the panels of the shutter against each other for efficient hiding of the window opening with the shutter in closed configuration.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter has a driving mechanism easily activated from inside the building and simultaneously driving both panels.
Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter is easily and entirely assembled (or preassembled) on a frame that mounts on the external wall in front of a window opening.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter is a self-contained, unitary construction that requires only minimal adaptation of the wall during installation.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter can be custom made to fit windows of any dimension, thereby reducing the need for adjustments after installation.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter has a novel guide system, mounted on opposing frame and panel surfaces, which is protected from the elements such that interference by particulate matter such as snow, ice or dirt is substantially reduced or essentially eliminated.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter includes a closed frame without any outwardly extending frame pieces, thereby increasing the aesthetic appearance of the window shutter, especially when closed.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter, which is installed with minimum bore through the wall.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the external window shutter includes a retaining mechanism that constantly retains the panels in a vertically oriented position, especially when in the opened configuration.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an external window shutter for disposing in front of an exterior window opening, the shutter having a frame surrounding the window opening and attached to an exterior wall surface, the shutter having two panels movably mounted on the frame, the panels being mounted generally parallel to the wall surface and to the frame, the panels being actuatable along a path of travel between an open configuration and a closed configuration, the shutter comprising: first guide member attached to respective upper and lower portions of a window facing surface of each panel and extending substantially along the entire length of each panel; second guide member attached to respective upper and lower portions of an outwardly disposed surface of the frame and extending substantially along the entire length of the upper and lower portions of the outwardly disposed surface of the frame; the first and second guide members each having complementary first and second engager parts shaped to slidably engage each other for moving the panels along the path of travel, said first and second guide members being located on the a same side of said frame; the panels, when positioned together in said closed configuration, substantially enclose the frame.
Typically, the window shutter further including a driving mechanism carried by the frame and connecting to the panels to simultaneously displace the panels in opposite directions along each of the guide members, either toward or away from each other into the closed or opened configuration of the shutter, respectively, the mechanism including: a transmission shaft extending through the wall, the shaft having first and second ends internally and externally protruding from the wall, respectively; a power device connected to the first end of the shaft to rotate the shaft; a first wheel connected to the second end of the shaft; a second wheel externally and rotatably mounted on the frame; and a transmission wire engaging the first and second wheels to rotatably connect the second wheel to the first wheel, the wire forming an elongated closed loop defining two substantially linear portions between the first and second wheels, each one of the panels connecting to a respective one of the linear portions of the wire.
Typically, the wire includes a tensioning means longitudinally integrated into at least one of the linear portions, thereby ensuring tension in the transmission wire.
Typically, the transmission wire is a belt meshing with the wheels. Typically, the wheels are cogwheels and the belt has corrugations meshing with the cogwheels.
Typically, the power device is made of a manually operable crank adjustably connected to the first end of the transmission shaft.
Typically, the driving mechanism includes a locking device preventing rotation of the transmission shaft, thereby blocking the transmission wire and the panels from moving relative to the frame.
Typically, the transmission shaft is longitudinally adjustable for fitting different thickness of walls.
Alternatively, the transmission shaft includes a universal joint connecting the first and second ends together, the universal joint being located internally the wall to allow the power device to move laterally relative to the wall.
In one embodiment, the shutter further includes a retaining mechanism for constantly retaining in a vertically oriented position a pair of opposed sliding panels of a window shutter installed in front of a window opening, the window shutter including a frame slidably carrying the opposed panels, the panels being generally planar and parallel to each other, the retaining mechanism comprises:
at least four coplanar supports positioned for enclosing the window opening, each of the supports mounting on the frame and including two coaxial pulleys independently freely rotating from each other and two cables meshing with a respective one of the two coaxial pulleys of each support to form first and second enclosures around the window opening, each of the enclosures being generally parallel to each other and defining upper and lower generally linear horizontal segments and two generally linear vertical side segments, one of the panels connecting to the upper and lower portions of the first and second enclosures, respectively, with the other one of the panels connecting to the upper and lower portions of the second and first enclosures, respectively.
Typically, at least one of the enclosures includes a second tensioning means longitudinally integrated into at least one of the segments, thereby ensuring tension in the cables.
Alternatively, the driving mechanism connects indirectly to the panels through the cables to simultaneously displace the panels in opposite directions along each of the guide members, either toward or away from each other into the closed or opened configuration of the shutter, respectively.
Typically, the driving mechanism includes:
a transmission shaft extending through the wall, the shaft having first and second ends internally and externally protruding from the wall, respectively;
a power device connected to the first end of the shaft to rotate the shaft;
a first wheel connected to the second end of the shaft;
a second wheel externally and rotatably mounted on the frame; and
a transmission wire engaging the first and second wheels to rotatably connect the second wheel to the first wheel, the wire forming an elongated closed loop defining two substantially linear portions between the first and second wheels, each one of the linear portions of the wire connecting to one of the segments of a respective one of the cables.